Melting Summer
by Funmilayo
Summary: After the battle against Prince Caspian's uncle, Susan, Peter, Ed, and Lucy decide to stay behind in Narnia. Five years later, some problems arise with the kingdom south of Narnia. Can Narnia maintain its freedom? What about it's kings and queens? R
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I have only read the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and that was awhile ago. Also, I saw the movie Prince Caspian so I apologize if the settings or personalities are not accurate.

_Chapter 1_

Edmund and Lucy should be back soon. She is out visiting Mr. Tumnus' grave. Usually she's out with the town's healer to help heal the sick or wounded. We haven't had any wars since the one five years ago. When Lucy, Edmund, Peter and I were summoned by Prince Caspian X. He's king now though... Lucy goes to the grave quite often since she discovered it last year. Edmund is out exploring Narnia and is due for a visit any day now. Peter and Caspian are attending to some sort of royal business. I'm here, sitting, waiting for something to happen. Caspian and I used to go riding together, but he's king now and with Peter, well those two are inseparable.

"You must understand, Susan, my people need me to be their king," was his constant excuse.

"Queen Susan?" asks a voice at the door. I jump and turn. Oh, it's only Wilbert. His brown hair is spiked up as usual. He is apparently one of Caspian's cousins. Or at least, that's what Caspian tells me. Lucy tried to tame his hair a million times, but it just doesn't stay down.

"What is it Wilbert?"

"King Caspian X and High King Peter wish to see you."

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute." As Wilbert leaves the room I walk over to the window. It's been raining a lot in Narnia lately. I miss the sun. All this rain is making me sad. I need to get out of this room. I look at myself in the mirror. I can't help sighing. Oh well, it isn't that bad. I walk out of the room and make my way through the never-ending labyrinth of hallways. Finally, I'm thinking that I wasn't going to find this accursed throne room. What could those two possibly want? I knock on the door and hear the most wonderful voice call me in.

"Susan!" says Caspian as his lips meet mine. Instantly warmth takes the place of my grayness. I kiss him back, trying to make this moment last. I hear a warning cough from Peter and put more of myself into the kiss, grabbing Caspian's hair and pushing my tongue into his mouth. I love to get under Peter's skin, but I pull away. Better to leave Caspian wanting more than satisfied. I sigh, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I walk over to Peter.

"What do you boys want?" I see for the first time that Peter's face is serious and not annoyed as I thought it would be.

"We just received an message. We don't know from who or how to respond to it, except that someone will contact us in a few days, well, two days really. We have to agree to all of it—"

"Ok, Peter. I think we should wait until Edmund gets back." I hear horns blow in the distance.

"Speaking of which," sighs Caspian. Peter chuckles and we walk out to welcome Edmund home from his expeditions. We meet him in the court yard and he has brought Lucy along with him. Both are drenched. We don't actually walk out to the courtyard, we just stand at the doorway. Lucy runs over to Peter, hugs him, and curtsies to Caspian. She tries hugging me but suddenly remembers she is all wet. She turns to a stunned Peter and apologizes. Edmund gives us each a nod of acknowledgment. I can tell that he had noticed something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asks, getting off his horse. Lucy looks at Peter and I look at Caspian.

"Come on, lets get you two dry then we'll talk." says Peter motioning for us to all go inside. I walk back with Caspian, his hand around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We find a soothing rhythm to each other's footsteps. Like the never ending pitter patter outside, we walk along the halls, a comfortable silence between us. His head bends towards my ear and he whispers, "I will never, ever, let anything happen to you." And I believe him. I felt safe beside him, in his arms and never want to let go.

Once we are all back in the throne room Peter stands at the throne and stares down at all of us.

"I received an message today. It's been reported that the kingdom to the south, Archeland, has been doing some unauthorized expanding into southern Narnia. The centaurs are becoming angry because that's their land and they want it back. Now the problem is--"

"We can't figure out how to take back the land without causing a war," interrupts Caspian. Peter just glares. Lucy sees them both and laughs. Her laugh apparently brakes the glaring spell and Peter continues to tell the story.

"_I_ was thinking about sending an ambassador down to the border to make some negotiations. I would go my self, but--"

"You have more responsibilities here," I interrupt, "So who's going?" I am not really in the mood for Peter's long speeches and I am dying to get out of this castle.

"Alright, alright, Caspian and I thought it would be best if Edmund went." Edmund immediately complains.

"Peter, I'm already busy with business in the North. Send Susan instead."

"No," says Caspian fiercely.

"I'll do it!" I am practically screaming. Thank you so much Ed! I can't believe I'm getting out of this place. I love you Caspian very much, but I don't think I can handle another day here. Caspian gives Edmund a fierce look. He knew i want to get out of here and he has been using all of his powers to keep me in. We've argued many times over it.

"I don't want to see you hurt Susan."

"I'm not going to get hurt on a horse ride or a walk around town."

"You don't know that." It always ends the same. A guard at my door, or in other words, confinement. I'm not going to let Caspian persuade Peter not to let me go.

"I'll leave right now if you want." I turn towards the door, hoping I am going fast enough for Caspian to not realize what I am doing. He notices, grabs my wrist, and pulls me back.

"You're not going Susan."

I pull my wrist away from his grip roughly and snap, "Yes, I am!" Peter, Lucy, and Ed just watch us, too afraid to intervene. After awhile though, Peter finally interrupts. I am afraid he is going to say I shouldn't go. After all, Caspian could always go in my place.

"I think Susan should go. She can take care of herself and they said it would be a peaceful meeting." I can't help sighing in relief. "Plus," he continues, "They might be more open and friendly if they see a female power."

"Then I will go with her," insists Caspian. No! He can't come with me, I love him dearly, but he just can't come with me!

"Fine," says Peter, "You two go pack up. You'll leave in the morning." I walk back to my room and Caspian follows me inside. "Aren't you excited? A new--" His glare stops me. "What?" I knew this was coming, but it didn't stop me from wishing it wouldn't.

"I don't want you to go. I'm going alone."

"Please Caspian don't do this. I need to get out! I can't stay here like an animal. Please Caspian."

"I love you too much to put you in danger like this."

"If you really love me you wouldn't keep me caged." He sighs. Apparently the guilt trip is working.

"Alright, you can come with me." I jump up and kiss him. He pulls me off him gently. I can tell he isn't happy, but i don't care. I am leaving the castle!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I don't own any of these characters, but the events are originally mine.**

Chapter 2 (Melting Summer)

I awake to a knock. I quickly get up and put on my robe. Its blue silk feels nice against my skin.

"Come in!" I yell to the door as I quickly tie the rope around my waist.

"Queen Susan?" The maid asked, "Your horse and pack are ready and at the stables. Shall I bring your horse around to the main gates?"

"Yes, thank you." The maid leaves and closes the door behind her. I move to ring a small bell at my bedside, but I decide against it. I can get dressed on my own. I walk over to the closet and pull out my jade green dress. It's rather plain and like all my other dresses, floor length. It has a brown belt and a low v cut. It reminds me a lot of the dress I had when I fist came to Narnia and battled against the White Witch. I think Edmund still has nightmares of those days. I shudder at the memories and walk to the mirror. As I brush my hair, I think about the trip. It doesn't last long though. Before I get too deep into my thoughts, there's another knock at the door.

"Come in," I sigh.

"Your Majesty? King Caspian would like to see you."

"Alright," Why didn't he just knock? "You can let him in." I watch Caspian walk in through the mirror. He looks very handsome in his travel armor.

"You ready Susan?" I turn to face him.

"Yes," I sigh. I smile, stand up and take his hand. "Yes, I am." He smiles at me and I feel the same rush I felt when we first kissed. I pull him towards the door and we run to the stables together. I feel like I'm a kid again, and he's my best friend and we are going to go on a big adventure. We get to the stables and I see my mare next to Caspian's beautiful stallion. My mare may be kind and gentle, but she can beat Caspian's stallion any day.

"Hello Lily. Are you ready to finally get out of here?"

"I've been waiting weeks for you to ask me that!" We laugh together, her snorts making a melody with my laughter. Caspian is already on his horse, so I jump on Lily and we race off.

"Hey!" I hear Caspian yell behind me. The sound of hooves follow his call behind me. Our laughter rings out in the fresh dew of the spring morning. We raced until we were well out of the city. Lily stops after she hears Millain call to her that he was getting tired. We stop and take a break. I take out my bag and from it some oats. Lily immediately turns to me.

"For me right?" she asks, she already knows the answer though. Caspian takes the bag from my hand.

"No," he says grabbing a handful. Lily snorts and pushes Caspian making him drop the bag. She's very protective of her oats. I watch, laughing. I look at Millain and I realize he's not paying attention. I walk over to him.

"What is it Millain? What's wrong?" He keeps staring into the forest. I hadn't noticed we had reached a forest. I don't recall there ever being a forest here.

"I don't like the feel of these woods. Is there anyways we can go around them?" he asks me. Caspian walks up behind us with Lily.

"No," Caspian says, "It's miles and miles wide. It would take us weeks to go around it. We have to get there as soon as possible." He climbs on Millain while I give some oats to Lily.

"Come on," he says, "we better get moving. I want to be well into the forest before nightfall." I sigh and get on Lily. Caspian changes, as most people do, when they suddenly have a responsibility. I mount Lily and we ride off after Caspian.

"Millain was right, these woods are creepy," whispers Lily to me. As we ride through the forest, I feel something strange happening. It's like the air grows denser and the trees grow closer so that the light can't get in. I've never felt so uncomfortable in a forest in Narnia before. Suddenly, Lily stops and I come back to reality.

"Lily? Lily? Lily, what's wrong?" Lily won't answer me. She just stares into the darkness and doesn't move.

"Caspian!" I yell, "Caspian come here! Quick!" Caspian pulls up beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. I have dismounted Lily and I'm staring into her eyes. They're glazed over, almost like—

"Watch out!" Caspian yells. He comes up with Millain, grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto Millain. Lily had broken into a mad sprint and was gone. Just like a wild animal. What happened? She was a fine just a minute ago. I wrap my arms around Caspian's waist and he rides further into the forest. Good thing I had grabbed my bow and arrow before she went mad.

After what seemed like hours, Caspian stops and we rest for the night. There is definitely something wrong with this forest. We sleep next to each other, his arm over my waist, pulling me into him. What seems like only minutes later, I hear rustling coming from the bushes. I wake up and see that Caspian is still asleep next to me. I hear it again, closer. I sit up and knock an arrow. I pull it back and aim at the darkness, towards the rustling. Caspian is awake now and has his sword. I gasp, Minotaurs.

"Look at what we found here," says one of them. Caspian and I are forced back to back as they encircle us. There must be at least ten of them, and who knows how many more are hiding the darkness.

"What do you want?" asks Caspian, holding his sword out pointing at the Minotaurs.

"Surrender and neither of you will get hurt," said one of the Minotaurs.

"I don't think so," I say.

"Why not? We clearly out number you. There are five us us for each one of you. Just surrender, we really don't want to waste our energy."

"No," I say again, I slash out an arrow and they back up.

"Fine, you have chosen your fates," he sighs and sounds annoyed, bored almost, "Take them." The attack begins. I can feel Caspian against me fighting the huge Minotaurs. Suddenly, we somehow separate. I see Caspian, against a tree, fighting three of them. I have four, I feel my arrow hit it's mark and one of them falls. That makes four already dead or wounded. I break through their circle and run to one fighting Caspian. I jump onto his back and dig an arrow into his throat. I hear the gurgling of his last breath as I jump off him and he falls to the ground, dead.

"Susan!" I hear, I think it came from Caspian. I don't have time to look because I feel a sudden, biting pain and then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ugh. My head. That hurt. What hit me? Ugh. Where's Caspian? I can't feel my hands. AH! My hands. Ok, just don't move them. AH! They're asleep. It feels like ants are biting them everywhere. AH!

"Susan!" I open my eyes. Caspian is across from me. We are both lying down on our sides. I see that we are on a wagon going through the forest. It's not as dark anymore and it makes me wonder if we are still in the same forest. There are two Minotaurs pulling the wagon and the rest are walking around us.

"Caspian," I whisper, "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know," he says, trying to get up. He bites his lip. Clearly I'm not the only sore one.

"Hey! Hey you!" A Minotaur looks at me, "Yes you! Do you think you could sit us upright? Or loosen our bonds so our hands don't fall off?" The Minotaur looks at the Minotaur next to him. There's no way I'll be able to tell any of them apart. They all look the same to me. He nodded to the other Minotaur. A huge hand comes over me and sits me upright. I bite my lip so as not to cry out. The ants start biting again. And for a moment the pain is so sharp I start to believe there are actually ants biting my arms and hands.

"Him too," I say nodding at Caspian. A Minotaur reaches to him and pulls him upright too. "Thank you." Caspian stares at me gaping. "Oh shut your mouth before a fly makes its way inside." He blushes and quickly closes his mouth. I laugh and the Minotaurs stare at me.

"Hey!" I yell again.

"What?" says the Minotaur's deep voice.

"When are we stopping? I need to relieve my self." The Minotaur gives me a confused look. "I have to pee." Geez, do I have to spell everything out for these guys? I hear Caspian laugh. A Minotaur stuffs a piece of cloth in his mouth, muffling the laughter. Apparently, Minotaurs don't have a good sense of humor.

"We'll stop when we stop," says the head Minotaur, or at least, that's who I think he is.

"But I really have to go!" I whine. The Minotaur closest to me sighs in frustration.

"Fine." The wagon lurches to a stop and I am pulled out of the wagon. I feel the bonds being cut and when my arms come forward, I cannot suppress a cry of pain. I fall to my knees and rub my aching wrists and sore arms. I hear Caspian struggling behind me. A rough hand grips my upper arm and lifts me to my feet. It drags me to a tree surrounded by tall bushes. A rope wraps around my wrist and is tied tightly. The end of the rope extends and is tied to a tree. I have about two feet of rope between the tree and me. A Minotaur stands there and watches me. I hint at privacy with a cough.

"Oh—oh—oh" he says, awkwardly leaving through the tall bushes and leaving me alone to do my business. Luckily the bushes are tall enough to cover me completely. I have to figure out a way to escape. My dagger! I reach under my skirt and pull out the dagger and its sheath from my bodice. I manage to cut through the ropes easily enough. My wrists are red and raw from the deep robe burns. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Well, I don't want to run, because I have to be able to follow them to rescue Caspian. I could climb up the tree. I look up and see the lowest branch isn't out of reach. I'll have to pull myself up though. I give my self a running start and I leap up, grabbing the branch. I manage to pull my self up without getting caught or ripping my skirt. Ugh. How do boys do this so easily? I continue to climb up and when I can see Caspian in the wagon surrounded by Minotaurs I stop. I see the other Minotaur standing awkwardly next to the bushes, supposedly guarding me. After awhile he starts to get impatient.

"Miss? Miss? You done in there, Miss?" He waits for a response, but gets none. "Miss?" He goes to the small clearing and sees the rope I was attached to and had cut. I still have the dagger in my hand. I tuck it back into my bodice.

"AAARRRGGGG!!!!" roars the Minotaur, "She's gone! She cut loose and apparently ran." Wow I can't believe this is working. I look at Caspian and his face is covered with worry and mixed with relief. The head Minotaur just laughs. I hold my breath, why isn't he concerned?

"Smart girl, but not smart enough. Hey girl! I know you're out there! I know you care about this boy here so I'm going to make you a deal. You come down here without making a fuss, and your boyfriend here will get to keep his life." Caspian manages to spit out the cloth.

"No! Susan don't come dow—" A minotaur punches Caspian in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Subconsciously, I let out a small cry.

"Up there!" yells the leader. Three Minotaurs rush to the bottom of the tree. Wrong tree though. I had managed to jump to the next tree after they had hit Caspian. I was directly above Caspian and the head Minotaur. One of the Minotaurs scrambles up the tree. He climbs, back down though, with nothing to declare. By now Caspian has regained his breath, but he is still on his knees. He looks up at the trees, no doubt looking for me. His eyes pass over where I am and I know I am well hidden. I can't just leave him though, either I turn myself in or they're going to hurt him more. I don't know which one to pick.

"We know she's here somewhere, I heard her cry out when we hit her precious boyfriend," I heard on Minotaur say.

"Let's keep hitting him and see how much she can take," says the other. The two move in on Caspian.

"I am not afraid. She has escaped and that's all that matters," I hear Caspian bravely declare to the two incoming Minotaurs. I can't let them beat him because of me.

"Wait!" I cry as one lifts his fist and Caspian closes his eyes in anticipation. His eyes pop wide open at my outburst. He shakes his head.

"No," he whispers. The Minotaurs laugh.

"I'll come down and hand myself over without a fuss, if you let him go."

"You're not in the position of making requests darling," says the leader.

"You're not in that great of a position either. What if your superior finds that you let one of the prisoners escape?" The Minotaur growls at me.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You come down quietly, and we won't hurt your precious little boyfriend anymore." The two Minotaurs next to Caspian grab each of his arms. He struggles against them to no avail.

"Alright!" I yell. I quickly climb down the tree and instantly I feel hands shove me forward. I fall to my knees and my wrists are bound once again behind my back.

"Don't hurt her!" Caspian yells as I let out a cry of pain. They tie the ropes extra tight, rubbing my already rope burned wrists. They pull me up and push me forward. They throw Caspian back in the wagon and the party resumes walking. I am not put in the wagon. They make me walk too. For punishment I suppose. I don't care. I walk on, my head held high. Every once in awhile, they push me forwards and I stumble. I don't know where we're going, or when we're going to get there, but now I'm just going to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, and finding comfort in Caspian's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stumble. My feet, no doubt, have at least three blisters on the heel alone. These are riding, not walking shoes. I stumble more and more often now. I have been walking for three hours now and my legs have become numb. They don't even burn anymore.

"Keep moving," says the Minotaur behind me as he shoves me for the billionth time. I feel myself falling and find myself face first in the dirt.

"Get up," says a rough voice behind me. I struggle and manage to get on my feet again. Another push and I'm walking again. Caspian has insisted over and over that I be put in the wagon and let him take the punishment for me. The Minotaurs gagged him after the second offer. He stares at me with sad eyes and I do my best to smile. He doesn't return the smile. He can tell how much pain I'm in and nothing I do will convince him otherwise. I fall again. The Minotaur grabs me by the hair this time to pull me up. I cry out.

"Walk!" he yells in my ear. I spin and face him.

"I can't if you keep pushing me! I've been walking for the past three hours and I have bli—" He slaps me across the face and I am once again on the ground. Caspian nearly jumps out of the wagon, but two Minotaurs hold him back. He pulls me back up by my hair and pushes me forward again. I feel tears walk down my face as I continue onward. I stumble and fall for a third time and they finally put me in the wagon. My legs ache as they sit me down in the small wagon. I take deep breaths to stop me from sobbing or screaming from the pain, but I can't stop the tears. Caspian struggles until he is sitting next to me. I lean my head on his chest and burry my face into his shirt. His head rests on top of my head and I fall asleep feeling somewhat safe.

We ride through the forest and soon we reach a little village. Freshly baked bread rises to my nostrils and I open my eyes. My stomach grumbles in annoyance. We haven't been fed in days! I look around though, trying to ignore my growling stomach. There are little houses everywhere. Pink, yellow, blue, and green dot the streets. The cobble streets are bumpy and we soon reach a shack. Caspian and I are taken out of the wagon and a Minotaur pushes us into the shack.

"You've brought them then?"

"Yes, sir." It's dark and it takes awhile for my eyes to adjust to see who is talking. As I see more and more, I find that Caspian and I are standing in the middle of the small living room in the shack. At the center there is a desk and I see a grand chair that is not facing us. The first voice that spoke came from there. Two Minotaurs surround every window and door. There are five Minotaurs creating a semicircle around us. I suspect it's so we don't try anything funny.

"Welcome, traitor," says the voice behind the desk. The chair spins around and there sits one of Caspian's uncle's right hand men. I gasp and Caspian goes to take a step forward, but is held back by a Minotaur.

"Marius!" hisses Caspian.

"Yes hello," he looks at me, "Who is this little bitch? I only asked for Caspian."

"This is Queen Susan. We thought she could be of some value to you seeing as her brother is High King Peter of Narnia," says a Minotaur behind me. A gruesome and evil smile crosses the man called Marius's face.

"Good," he says as he gets up. "Good," he repeats as he walks over. I hold his gaze, but I can feel my legs shaking. God, I hope I don't disgrace myself. My whole body shakes as he walks around me. I can't stop it. I don't know if it's fear or pure exhaustion. Caspian watches with pure hate in his eyes. Marius closes his eyes and reaches out a hand to touch my arm. I take a step back and his hand touches nothing but the damp and stuffy air in the room. His eyes snap open and he glares at the Minotaur behind me. Two hands hold me in place. His hand reaches out again and his eyes close. His hand comes at my face and his fingers trace the line of my jaw. I push myself into the Minotaur and feel myself tense and I hold my breath at his touch.

"AHHRRRGGGG!!!!!!" roars Caspian as he breaks away from the Minotaur. His head digs into Marius's back as he yells, "Don't touch her you filthy sonuvabitch!" Marius lets out a cry of pain. A Minotaur grabs the raving Caspian as he kicks Marius. Panting comes heavily from Caspian as he continues to struggle. Another Minotaur helps Marius up from where he lays at my feet. Marius comes back to himself and pushes the Minotaur away. He draws his sword and points the tip at Caspian. He walks over and places the naked sword at Caspian's neck. Caspian stands still, still breathing heavily.

"I'm not afraid of you," he spits.

"No!" I cry out, "Don't hurt him! I beg you, please!" I pull and struggle against the Minotaur, but I know it's useless. Marius turns to me and walks over. His hand caresses my check and I turn my head away. He grabs my chin and forces my face to turn to face his. His

"You will serve as enough leverage to get my hands on the Narnian throne. You will serve perfectly."

"I will never help you," I proclaim. I pull my chin away from his hand and I conjure a spitball. I launch and hit my target. Disgusted he wipes my spit from his eye. I hear Caspian laugh and I smile at him, but to my horror I see his face chance from happy to surprise. He looks down to his stomach and I follow his gaze. A sword lay stuck in the middle of his body.

"No!" I wail.

"Susan, I lo—" He's dead. I stand there in shock. The truth hits me fast and I scream. I scream and I feel hands grabbing me I struggle against them but my hands are still tied.

I jolt awake. My throat feels dry and painful as if I had been screaming. I look over and see Caspian is still asleep. Surely screaming would have awoken him. He looks so peaceful there. I lay back down next to him. I pull myself closer and fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Note: I didn't actually know the name of the uncle's right hand man and I didn't have a source with me (aka. the book) so sorry for those of you who are Narnia series lovers and know I got it wrong (you know who you are… :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q/A: DarkWolf22 thanks for reviewing. As for your questions… my fan fiction is based off of the movie because I have never actually read the book. And you will find out what's going on with Peter, Lucy, and Edmund in the next chapter. Susan gets a letter from Peter. And this story is from Susan's point of view so you can't see what's going on with anyone else. Just like you can't see what some does if they aren't in the same room as you. :D**

Chapter 5

Ugh, my throat. Did I have a nightmare? Was I screaming? Ah, I don't remember anything. Caspian. I don't ever want to move. Pine wood and leather, I take a deep breath. There's another scent that I can't describe. It's just... Caspian. I smile to my self and close my eyes. My hands are numb though. I open my eyes and decided that I should do something about it. I struggle to sit up and accidentally wake Caspian.

"Hey!" I yell out. The Minotaur looks warily at me. "I can't feel my hands."

"Shut up girl. We aren't going to do anything," says the Minotaur next to me. The lead Minotaur stops the wagon, turns to me, and grabs my arm. He pulls me up by my arm and takes my out of the wagon. He placed me on the ground and looked at my hands that are still behind my back. I bite my lip because the ants are back.

"Tie her hands in front." He picks up Caspian and looks at his hands too. His face twists in pain and the Minotaur says the same for him. Pull my hands up towards my chin and once again lean into Caspian's chest. His arms come over my head and he pulls me closer. It's not really the right setting, but we kiss anyways.

"Susan, I love you," he whispers in my ear. He lifts his hands over my head and reaches into his shirt. He pulls out a necklace with a locket. He slips it around my neck and I tuck it into my bodice. His hands come back over my head and he pulls me into another kiss. I hear foot steps in a distance and I pull away. He lifts his arms and I sit up.

"What is it?" he asks, concern straining his voice.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper. A hand pushes my head back down into the wagon. My head slams into Caspian's stomach. A white cloth comes over the wagon and is stretched tight over it. All I could see was white and Caspian. We looked at each other and I struggled and turned on my side. There was a gap between the cloth and the bottom of the wagon and I could only see a bit of the outside. The footsteps I had heard earlier got louder and I saw horse legs through the gap. Men? Or Centaurs? There was more galloping, but I could only see legs. I could see if there was a saddle or not.

"Stop!" yelled the incoming stranger's voice.

"Let us pass. We come in peace," said a Minotaur, it sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

"What's in the wagon?" asks the stranger's voice again.

"Who is it?" Caspian whispers behind me.

"Horses," I whisper back, "I can't tell if they're Centaurs or just men."

"If it's men then they could be robbers and kill us, but if they're centaurs, they could save us," Caspian whispers. I take a breath, "I'm going to yell."

"Wait, Susan. What about your dagger?"

"I can't reach it with my hands tied."

"Let me untie your hands then."

"No Caspian, that'll take to long. I'm going to yell."

"Susan, no. What if they're robbers?" His hand reaches out and touches my back. I roll over and face him.

"That's a chance we'll have to take." I move forwards and quickly kiss him. I let out a quick sigh and roll onto my back so that my hands are on my stomach. I can feel my chest move up and down with each breath.

"Hel—!" I yell but a hand hits me and knocks the breath out of me.

"Sus—!" Caspian yells, something hits him too and he is speechless. The tarp comes up and I see Centaurs and Minotaurs staring down at us. A look of realization comes over the Centaurs' faces. A roar comes from the Centaurs.

"What are you doing with the Queen and King of Narnia?!"

"None of your business now let us pass," the head Minotaur growls. I want to yell but I don't have enough air to put behind the sail of each word.

"Help us," I manage to say with broken breaths. The Minotaur's hand closest to me rises and I close my eyes and hold my breath for the blow. I open my eyes and see that the Centaur caught it mid strike.

"How dare you try to harm a King and Queen of Narnia!" the Centaur bellows and draws his sword. "Let them go and we won't attack you."

"No. We've come too far just for some Centaurs to take them," the Minotaur next to me says. He pulls out his ax and charges with a roar. The Centaur blocks the ax with his sword and a battle begins. I take Caspian's hands and I pull him out of the wagon with me. We run to the safety of the trees. A Centaur grabs my arm and pulls me onto his back. He slashes my bonds and I hold on to him for dear life. Wait. Where's Caspian? I turn and see Caspian struggling to get out of a Minotaur's grip.

"Caspian!" I yell after him. I turn to the Centaur I'm riding and desperately yell, "Wait! Turn back! They're taking him away! Please! Go back! Help him! No!"

"Susan!" yelled Caspian, "Go with them! I'll be fine! Search for me!" I jumped off the Centaur's back and started running for Caspian. A hand gripped my arm and pulled be back. It's a Centaur, I try pulling my arm free to go to Caspian but he's too strong.

"Caspian!"

"Susan, go! I'll be all right! Go!" The Minotaur dragging him away puts his massive hands over Caspian's mouth and his cries are muffled. I realize that if I stay I won't be able to save him. I stop struggling and stare in disbelief at the Minotaur taking Caspian. No, I mouth.

"Retreat!" yells the head Minotaur. They run into the trees and a few Centaurs chase after them. Not a single Minotaur can be seen. Caspian… is gone.

"No!!!!!" I wail. My face is streaming with tears and I fall to my knees. Sobs shake my body and the Centaurs stand around me guarding incase the Minotaurs comes back. I have to stop. I pull myself together and let out a few shuddering breaths. I feel a hand slip behind my back and a hand slip under my legs and I am lifted off the ground. I lean my head into the Centaur's chest. I feel like a child being carried home. I grab the locket that is dangling from my neck and place it on my opened palm. I promise I will find you Caspian. I kiss the locket and I close my hand into a tight fist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Dear Peter, Edmund, and Lucy,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write. You all must be worried sick. I'm fine and things with the Centaurs are going well. But there's something I must do down here. Do not come after me, I'll be fine. I have the Centaurs to help me. I do not know whether or not I should tell you of my business here. I do not want to worry you, but I also believe you have a right to know. All right, I will say, the Minotaurs have taken Caspian._

No... I let out an exasperated sigh. Is it hot in here? I stand up, walk over to the window and open it. I stick my head out and take a deep breath. Isn't it lovely out side? Focus! I go back to the table and read what I've written so far. No! I crush the letter into a ball and throw it into the fire. It's the fifth one I've written since I've arrived here. I pick up the quill again and try again.

_Dear Peter, Edmund, and Lucy,_

_I am writing from the Centaurs' camp and all is well. It took a little longer than expected to get down here, but I've arrived safely. Caspian and I ran into some Minotaurs in the woods. Do not be alarmed I'm fine, but I fear Caspian is not. They took him hostage and I intend on going to look for them. I have a team of Centaurs who have pledged their life to help me search for him._

I'm sorry that I have to lie to you Peter; I just don't want you coming down here and putting yourself in danger. Anyways… where was I? Oh yea.

_I don't like the feel of where this is going. During the last five years the Minotaurs have been peaceful. Why would they choose to rise up now? I of course don't know the answer, but I am going to find out. Do not come after me Peter and please don't send Ed or Lucy._

_**For Peter's eyes only**_

_Do you remember the side that the Minotaurs took during the first Great War in Narnia? Could it be her again? I hope not. Wish me luck, Peter. _

_All my love, _

_High Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle_

Was the signature too much? I fold the letter and pour the hot crimson wax onto the back without giving it another thought. I need to find Caspian, not worry about a silly signature. I pull out a ring from a small pocket in my dress. I can't stand wearing rings. I push the insignia into the hot wax. I lift the letter and blow on it for the wax to cool. I quickly pack a few things into a pack. Hair brush, money, underwear, a cloak with a hood, a dagger (longer than the one I have under my bodice) I should put both my daggers in better reach. I look in the closet. There's a belt in there. I take the belt and replace it with the one I have on. I slip the sheath of both my daggers on to the belt and buckle it around my waist. I quickly stuff a map of the country and a few more things into the pack. I sling it over my shoulder, grab the letter, and walk out the door of my room. As I walk down the stairs, to the main room, I gently touch the wax to see if it's still wet. It has hardened some, but still made an imprint where I pressed it. I stop at the base of the stairs and put my pack down. I walk over to the front door where I see two Centaurs conversing.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I know it's rude to interrupt, but I am rather in a hurry.

"What?" snaps the Centaur. He turns and realizes whom he was addressing. He bows with a flourish. "Oh! My sincerest apologies your Majesty, I didn't realize—"

"What is your name, sir?" I interrupt again.

"Alseir, your Majesty."

"Alseir, I need this delivered right away," I tell him.

"Yes, your Majesty," he says with another bow. He runs out the door at top speed. The second Centaur watches him go. After Alseir is out of sight, he turns to me and excuses himself with a bow. I curtsy and he leaves the room. I run to the bottom of the stairs grab my pack and race to find the stables.

"Are you serious?" I ask no one in particular, as I come to a stop. I can't believe I was so stupid. They are all Centaurs! What was I thinking? Of course there aren't going to be any horses, much less a stable. All right, I'll have to walk to the next town. There's one just ten miles away according to my map. All I have to do is head due south. So which way is that? I can't just ask for directions, I'm too… noticeable. I'll have to wear something to hide myself. I swing my pack around the front and I pull out my cloak. I put it on and pull the hood up so that my hair is covered, but my face is still visible. I flip an edge the cloak over my shoulder so that my upper body and bodice is covered and I adjust it to make it look better. My skirt is visible, but it's a casual forest green, so I'm not worried about it. At least it's not embroidered with gold thread like the other dress in the closet. I pick up my pack and walk out the door. I quickly find a Centaur, bow my head, and I keep my eyes lowered.

"Excuse me? Sir?" I ask, my voice loud, but not demanding.

"What is it girl?" he asks.

"Which way would due south be, sir?" I ask, "I am lost and was told the nearest village is ten miles south from here."

"Due south would be that way," he says pointing. I'm going to have to ask for directions again.

"Thank you, sir." I curtsy and start walking in that direction. I'm coming Caspian.

Ugh… How long has it been since I asked that Centaur for directions? It feels like years have passed since I last saw Caspian, but it was only yesterday.

"Caspian," I sigh. I grip the locket he gave me. I still haven't been able to open it. I wonder what's inside. I close it in my fist.

"I'll find you Caspian, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7a

**Note: So in this chapter I decided to make from Caspian's point of view because I got so many reviews asking what happened to him. So instead of waiting until Susan finds him, that is, if she finds him, I thought I should just tell you guys. In the next chapter (not this one since it's all about Caspian) Susan will explain why she couldn't ask the Centaurs for help. So be patient all of you :P Thank you all so much for the reviews. **

Chapter 7a

"Keep moving," says the Minotaur behind me. A hand pushes my shoulder.

"Stop that!" I yell. I wonder if Susan is all right. I'm sure she is. She's with the Centaurs. I just hope she doesn't try anything rash.

"Keep moving," says the Minotaur again. I'm sick of this. I stop and turn to the Minotaur.

"Stop pushing me!" The Minotaur grabs my shoulder as if I'm a child, turns me around, and shoves me forward. I guess there's not much I can do. Each one of these Minotaurs is almost twice my weight and size. It feels like we've been walking for hours.

"When is that scout coming back?" whines a Minotaur.

"Speak of the devil," says the head Minotaur.

"Faulcimer! The town is not but five minutes from here. I thi—"

"Then what took you so bloody long?"

"I—"

"Never mind. Lead us there," says the head Minotaur. We start again towards the legendary town all the Minotaurs are talking and hinting at. I think it's my final destination. Oh boy.

That town was definitely not five minutes away. I guess it didn't feel like it because I've been walking for so long. Susan, where are you? The houses are bland and gray. There's no life on the streets either. It looks more like a ghost town than anything else. I am pushed into a house and blindfolded. I hate not being able to see. Someone or something pushes me forward. I gingerly walk forward feeling with my feet. I hear a laugh and I'm pushed again. This time I trip and fall flat on my face. I hate not being able to see. I am picked up by my arm and led somewhere. There's a knocking sound.

"Come in," says a voice, which I think, is coming from across a door. Yep, a door creaks and I'm shoved inside. I stand there for a few moments and then I am shoved again. I am pressed to my knees and the blindfold is removed. I blink a few times. It's dark.

"Hello Caspian. Or should I say, King Caspian." I look at the voice speaking.

"Laurence!" I spit.

"So you remember me… but wait. Where's Queen Susan?"

"Well—" begins the head Minotaur.

"Which escape do you want to hear of first?" I interrupt.

"What?" he says growling.

"She esca—" I start saying, but a huge hand covers my mouth.

"Let him speak. I'm interested to see what he has to say," says Laurence. The hand is removed, and Faulcimer steps towards Laurence.

"Sire, please. Let me explain," says the head Minotaur kneeling in front of Laurence.

"Very well. I am curious to hear how you lost her, Faulcimer," says Laurence turning his back to the head Minotaur.

"Well, we were in the forest and she had to go to the bathroom. So we tied her to a tree, but she got away. We got her back though. Then we were attacked by Centaurs and she escaped with them, but we managed to keep this guy," says Faulcimer.

"You are all pathetic! You can't even keep track of a tied up girl!" yells Laurence at the Minotaurs.

"You're right, they are pathetic," I say. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my face. I look at the ground and shut my eyes against the dizzying splurges of light.

"He will have to do for now," sighs Laurence. He passes around the room and then turns his back to the Minotaurs. "I should have known not to send a boy to do a man's job." I could hear Minotaurs growling. There was a sharp high-pitched whistle. A giant man comes into the room from the door on the far wall. His arms are about wide as my head. He's huge. Around his waist there are two daggers, a dangerous looking spiky ball thing, and giant bullwhip. I couldn't help gulping. There was no way this man could be human.

"You summoned master?" he says. I can't help laughing. His voice is high and squeaky. He glares at me.

"What's so funny, boy?" his high-pitched voice asks. I chuckle. He grabs the front of my shirt and hauls me to my feet. He then gets a tighter grip and pulls me up to his face.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" he says, it sounds like a growl, but it's so high pitched I can't tell.

"Nothing," I say, holding back my laughter.

"Paul! I need you to go find a girl," says Laurence.

"It's Pa-oo-l!"

"How do you spell that?" I ask.

"P-A-U-L," he says proudly with his chest puffing up.

"Paul?" I ask.

"PA-OO-L!" he yells at my face. I close my eyes and hold my breath.

"Paul!" yells Laurence. Paul releases me and I stumble back.

"Pa-oo-l," he mutters under his breath. Laurence glares at Paul and he straightens up.

"I need you to go find Queen Susan and bring her to me," he says. I lunge forward, but a Minotaur grabs me by my hair and yanks me back. Paul smirks and chuckles. "Alive," sighed Laurence.

"Aw… Ruin all the fun," mumbles his squeaky voice.

"Just go get her," sighs Laurence.

"Yes, sir," says Paul. I chuckle. He walks up to me and raises his hand. I tense in anticipation for the blow.

"Paul!" yells Laurence. Paul backs down and turns towards the door. But he swings back around and hits me in the gut. I fall to my knees with a grunt. Paul walks out the door and slams it behind him.

"Take him away," sighs Laurence rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Two rough hands grab my arms and haul me to my feet.

"Wait!" I yell at Laurence. The Minotaurs stop. Laurence waves me away and I'm pulled away again. We turn right at the door and we go down a long hallway. There's a stairway down and I'm brought to a thick, wooden door. They open it, cut my bonds, and shove me inside. The only light in the room comes from the doorway. The door is closed and it becomes pitch black. I walk forward until I come to a wall. Water. I hear water. I stagger backwards and my foot lands in a puddle of wetness. The water gets louder. I can feel the water up to my ankles now. I walk forward again and find the wall. I follow it around and I find steps. I climb up and find the door. Locked, of course. I walk back down the steps and the water is already up to my knees. I slowly wade through the water and eventually reach the other end of the room. The water is up to my waist now. I search frantically for the hole from which the water is coming. I can't find it and the water is already up to my shoulders. It's cold water too. It slowly rises up my neck and I stretch to my toes to keep my head above water. When I reach at my limit, as in the water is up to my lifted chin, the water noise stops. The water stops rising. Hurry Susan, the water is icy and I don't know how long I can last like this.

**Note: Sorry this took so long to post up. But it makes me happy when you guys review. So please, I've never asked this before, but please review. I like to know what you guys think about my writing. **


	8. Chapter 7b

**Note: Back to Susan. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been really inspired for my other story and now that I'm out of ideas for that one I can come back to this one. Not to mention SATs and finals, but now I'm on summer break with all the time in the world with which to write. Exciting I know :P I just want to thank you all for the reviews (and if you could continue… that would be amazing). All right here goes nada.**

Chapter 7b

I awake fingering the smooth, silver locket. While staring, all I can do is promise Caspian that I am coming, hoping that he is still alive_._ I have to get there as soon as possible. Who knows what they could have done with him. Just the thought of the possibilities make my skin crawl. I get up and quickly pack my mini camp. I look around and walk in the direction I can only hope is the right one. _Good job Susan, you're lost. You could have just asked the Centaurs for a ride._ I sigh because I know their help wouldn't have actually helped. The centaurs would have never let me leave. _Fine, but don't complain if your legs get tired_. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. I sigh and keep walking.

After what seems like hours I hear my stomach grumble. It's strange because I wasn't hungry moments before but now all of a sudden I am ravenous. I pause for a moment and realize why that is. It is because a.) I haven't eaten in three days and b.) I can smell baking bread coming from somewhere. I walk faster, the hunger taking over my body. All I can think about is that soft, warm, white bread with a crisp, golden crust. My mouth waters, as the smell gets stronger. I know I'm approaching people and that it could be dangerous, but I don't care. I stop. I hear the snapping of a whip and a sharp pain on my cheek. I reach up and find a small cut across my left cheek just bellow my eye. I turn and see this huge man. His arms are about wide as my head or more. He's enormous. Around his waist there are two daggers, a dangerous looking spiked ball, and a giant bullwhip is in his hand.

"Finally, Queen Susan! I have found you!" says the man. I am speechless. I don't know whether I should be cowering or laughing. This man is huge and intimidating, but his voice, my god his voice, is so high-pitched. I cannot help giggling. He glares daggers at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I can't help it. "What's wrong with your voice? It's so—" I say laughing. I realize I should be afraid of this man, but his voice is ridiculous. I hear another snap and see his bullwhip wrapped around my wrist. He pulls me forwards, towards him. I give a startled cry as I fall forwards.

"Who's laughing now?" he sneers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I say glaring up at his face.

"My name is Pa-oo-l. I am here to take you to General Laurence."

"Who?" I ask. Wait, he was Caspian's uncle's right hand man.

"I don't know. but he pays well."

"Oh, I get it, he sends you to do the dirty work or to clean up after other's mistakes," I say getting up. "Now, tell me, do you ever get important missions?" I pull against the whip, which is still tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Silence!" he squeaks, a sound I hope was not what he considered a yell. He tugs and I stumble forwards. "You are coming with me! Let's go!"

I sigh. Well force certainly wasn't going to win the day against this guy. I decide to follow so I can get some time to think on an escape plan. My stomach grumbles again and I smell the baking bread again.

The smell is overwhelmingly spectacular, but something is wrong. I hadn't realized it until now, but we are in a village. Everything's completely deserted. There's not a soul in sight. The windows are barred shut and the doors are also unwelcomingly closed. Except for one. At the end of the road there's a large building. It cast's a shadow that covers most of the courtyard in front of it. There are no plants in the town either. Nowhere. Anyways, back to the huge building at the end of the road. It seems as though the building is the end of the road. The windows are thrown wide open, but the door is closed. I feel like I shouldn't approach the building, not that I have much of a choice with mister macho pulling me along. I don't know why, but something about that building makes me feel uneasy. I pull against him for the billionth time. It annoys him and I think I've just pushed him over the edge because he turns and starts pulling me towards him. I dig my heels into the ground but he tugs and I stumble forwards into him. He picks me up, throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and continues towards that large building at the end of the road. I kick and punch him but he doesn't even flinch. I start screaming and wailing into his ear and he throws me onto the ground at the front steps. My head snaps back with the force and smacks against the stone steps. I crumple forwards and cradle my throbbing head in my hands. I groan with pain and suddenly a shadow covers me. I look up and gasp.

"It seems this little chick is hurt. Here, let me help you," sneers a Minotaur. I open my mouth to scream, but Pa-oo-l's meaty hand clamps over my mouth before sound can escape. I kick and punch, trying to get away. I see the Minotaur take out a small bottle and turn some of its contents onto a piece of cloth. He comes towards me and I turn my head left and right trying to avoid the cloth, but he is stronger than me and soon my nose and mouth are covered with the foul cloth. The last thing I see before slipping into darkness was a figure watching for the window. Then it all goes black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I come through, the first thing I can sense is a foul taste in my mouth. My vision is blurry and dark, but I soon realize it's not my vision but the room that is dark. I'm in a cell. Well that plan worked out well. How am I supposed to help Caspian now? A light floods the room.

"Oh good, you've awoken," says the figure. It's not a Minotaur, for the figure is much too small. I let out a pathetic groan and the figure laughs. "Come on it says. I have someone _dying_ to see you." He laughs again and I hear several other voices laugh at this apparently hilarious joke. Several hands grab my arms and start taking, more like dragging, me to who knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" I rasp. What happened to my voice? He laughs again.

" Ah yes, a small side effect of the knock out potion. You'll be back to normal in a few seconds," he says without breaking stride. I don't know if I should believe him so I keep quiet to avoid humiliation again. After what seems like an eternity of hallways and staircases I am brought to a room. It's a large, spacious room but it only has a desk and two chairs in it. One of the chairs is directly in front of me where as the other has its back to me behind the desk.

"Hello Susan," says a voice behind the desk. The chair spins forwards.

"Laurence!" I spit. He chuckles.

"Did you like the effect? I thought the chair turning would have a dramatic effect. I quite enjoy it."

"Where's Caspian?" I spit. The man laughs and a sinking feeling comes into my stomach. Oh my god. "Where is he?" I yell desperately. All Laurence does is laugh. No, not Caspian. He can't be.

**Note: All right guys, i know it wasn't much but i hope you enjoyed chapter 7b. Please review. I love to hear what you guys think and if you have suggestions for the story I would love to hear them :D you guys are great and sorry again for how long it took to post this. R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada… I don't own Prince Caspian… blah blah blah. Ok? On with the story!!**

Chapter 8

"Tell me you monster!" I screech, lunging towards Laurence. Hands grab my arms and prevent me from tearing that man's eyes out.

"Tie her down," he says, bored. He motions to the chair in front of me. The hands force me into the chair and I am restrained with rope. I struggle as best I can, but to no avail.

"Please Queen Susan, control yourself." He looks at me, seeming to take me in for the first time. "My goodness!" he exclaims, "You look as if you've fallen off a cliff... Well we can't have that." He walks back to his desk and opens a drawer. He takes out a key. "How's about I make you a deal? You do what I need you to do, and I'll let you change out of your clothes." I watch him toss the key to a man and the man runs out of the room. He is back, moments later, with three maids. One is holding a pail of water, another holds a hairbrush and several pins, and the third holds a dress. The gown is beautiful, a stunning velvet red with gold embroidered on the bodice. I can't help staring. Dignity Susan, dignity, I remind myself. I glare at Laurence but stop struggling against the ropes.

"So what will it be, your Highness? Would you like to get out of those rags? Put on something worthy of your status and title?" he says walking towards me. If he thinks I'll give in to such a deal, then he clearly doesn't know what he has coming.

"That's it? You expect me to bend to you when shown worldly items, like an obedient old cow? You're pathetic," I spit, disgusted. I hear a few of the men behind me snort, one even chuckles. Laurence's eyes flash with anger. With two quick strides he is next to me. He grabs my hair and yanks it back so my face is looking up at his and my neck is exposed. I whimper in pain.

"You think you're being brave, acting out, but one more word and your dear little Caspian is dead. You understand me?" he hisses in my ear. He pulls a dagger out from his belt; he cuts the ropes and launches me forwards onto the ground. I land with a grunt and prop myself up on my elbow, still staring at the floor. Luckily, my hair hangs down and covers my face, so Laurence doesn't get the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Another pair of hands pulls me back up to my feet.

"Fix her up. Then bring her back." He motions with his hand with a dismissing wave. I don't meet his gaze, but I feel his eyes as he watches me being dragged out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am locked in a bathing room with the three maids. They strip me of my clothes and toss them into the blazing fireplace. I am pushed towards the tub and forced in. The maids tear at my hair and pull at all the dirt and grime. When they are through with my hair, they pull me up and scrub me roughly from head to toe. I am then dressed in the beautiful gown. They lace up the bodice tightly and pull at the buttons. I bite my lip as the maids end their torture by fighting the knots and tangles in my hair and then pinning up my curls with deadly pins. Finally I become what they believe to be suitable enough.

There is knock at the door. "Is the prisoner ready?"

_Great, I've always wanted to be a prisoner_, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, sir," answers a maid with a sour face. She opens the door and shoves me through. Hands catch me, again. I pull my arm out of the cobra like grip.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," I spit. He shrugs and points forward. I start walking, but not before doing a subtle 360 scan for exits or escape routes. I spy two windows and three corridors, however I don't know where any of them lead. And I _have_ to find Caspian. I decide to wait. Wait until the opportune moment. I sigh and turn into the second corridor like the man tells me to. I memorize the route as best I can and I soon find my self in the same room I had met Laurence in. It looks like an office although it still lacks some furniture. The lone chair has been moved towards the desk and there is a cloaked figure now in it. It's talking with Laurence in hushed whispers.

The man behind me coughs and Laurence looks up annoyed. Upon seeing me, a mischievous smile takes the stage. I can't help rolling my eyes.

"This is Queen Susan," says Laurence to the cloaked figure. It nods once. The blackness from the hood stares at me and I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. It nods at me, but says nothing. It stands and so does Laurence. It starts walking towards the door. I am pulled out of its way. As it passes, every uncovered piece of skin becomes cold. A shiver runs up my back and I run my hands up my arms to warm them. As the figure walks out of the room and I notice a lock of white hair escaping the black hole. But before I can ponder much more on it, my attention is directed elsewhere.

"Queen Susan the Gentle… Hah! Alright, I need a little favor from you."

"No."

Laurence chuckles. "But you don't even know what it is yet."

"No. I won't do it. I don't care what it is. I won't do it." Laurence laughs.

"Ah… but you will darling, you will," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear. He motions his hand behind him in a circular flicking motion. "I have many ways to bend people to my will. Believe me," —he leans in towards my ear— "I am _the_ master."

I snort and roll my eyes. Just then the wall opens. Well, it isn't really the wall. It's more of a hidden door in the wall. But it gets Laurence's attention since he turns to see who is interrupting his threatening lecture.

A wet corpse is dragged into the room. It has a dark mop of brown hair, but the head is hanging down so I can't see who it was. The corpse can't walk apparently and I can see it faintly shivering. It's dropped in the center of the room. It looks a lot like Edmund when he fell into a frozen lake last winter, except this person seems to have been in the water for quite some time now.

Laurence walks over and stares at the body. A grin spreads across his face. He walks over to the fallen body and kicks its side lightly. The body stirs. Suddenly, as if he was in danger, he sits up and casts a fleeting glance around the room. He glances around the room twice and then his dark eyes fall on me. I gasp. _Caspian!_

**Note: So what did y'all faithful, not so faithful, or first time readers think? Any questions? Please press the magical all knowing green button of happiness below and make my day! And thanks so much for y'all who do read and review. You have no I idea how much I appreciate it :D I love y'all!! (go on press le button vert… :P )**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once more i don't own Narnian stuff :D**

Chapter 9

I looked at my love in dismay. What had they done to him? I start running to him. Men move to stop me, but Laurence dismisses them. Anger and hatred pulse through me. I change my course and head straight for Laurence. I let out a wrangled battle cry as I pounce on him, knocking both of us to the ground. I straddle his body and start delivering blows. Nose, jaw, eyes, anything my fists can make contact with. He lets out a startled cry and tries to block my blows. I keep whacking him until hands pull me away from my victim. I kick and scream trying to keep delivering blows. I manage to kick several guards, and they crumple in pain, but I am quickly over powered. Four pairs of hands hold each of my arms. I struggle and their grip tightens. I stop struggling because it's pointless. Instead I pant and glare at my bloody captor.

Men rush to help Laurence. He slowly sits up and pushes the helping hands away. He staggers to his feet. My knuckles throb from all the bone-to-bone connections, and I notice some of the skin is raw and or bleeding. He shakily walks over to me. His face is just one bloody, disgusting mess. He stares at me. I gather all the spit I can and plant one on his cheek, right under his left puffy eye. He wipes it away on his sleeve with a scary calm. He delivers two quick, hard punches and I find my self without breath, on my knees, with what I hope is not a broken jaw. I taste blood in my mouth. I can't breathe. I take small sips, which don't seem enough. I desperately gasp for air like a fish out of water. I place one hand on the ground to brace myself as the world spins due to my lack of oxygen.

I feel a dreadful pain and I shriek in pain as a hand pulls my hair and my head with it. I try to hold on to whatever is pulling my hair out, but my hands are already tied behind my back. I am forced to my feet. I see someone take Caspian too. I feel hard, sharp nails digging into my scalp, as I am steered down the endless maze of hallways. At a sharp right turn I let out a cry. The guard makes sure his movement is sharp and jerky so as to cause me pain at every moment possible. I whimper as he pulls me to a stop. Caspian wakes a bit more from his hypothermia. He is still shivering uncontrollably.

We have come up to a door. Caspian is quite literally tossed in. My bonds are cut and I too am tossed in. A few items tumble in after us. The room is pitch black once the door closes. I search the floor tenderly with my raw, bloodied hands. I find a candle, flint, and a wool blanket. I light the candle and look for more items. There are two more candles and I light the second one. I stuff the third into my bodice for later use. I place the warm glow next to Caspian. I remove his soaked leather riding armor. His chain mail is harder to remove. It's already heavy and the water doesn't help. I try to lift him to remove it, but his dead weight is much more than what I can lift. I have to take it off. I clench my jaws in preparation for a heavy lift and instantly regret it. I cry out as my jaw resumes throbbing. I turn and spit the blood from my mouth. _Note to self, don't move your jaw_. I look at Caspian.

"Caspian? Caspian please, it's me Susan. I know you're cold, but you have to wake up. Can you hear me? Please Caspian, you _have_ to wake up!" My jaw screams with every word. I shake him to wake him up. I slap his face a few times to get the blood flowing back into his pale cheeks. He stirs. I sigh in relief. He cannot go back to sleep or he might never wake up. "Caspian? Oh Caspian love, you cannot sleep, okay? I know you're tired and cold, but stay with me, okay? Stay with me." I bite my lip against the pain in my jaw.

"Susan?" croaked Caspian.

"Shh. I'm here. Yes, it's Susan," I whispered soothingly.

"S-s-s-susan?" he asked again.

"Yes Caspian?"

"S-s-s-susan?" he croaked for a third time. All right… I was getting a bit annoyed.

"What Caspian?" I asked, annoyed.

"S-s-s-susan," he croaked, "y-y-y-you l-l-look a-a-awf-f-f-ful."

I burst out laughing, but I cry out in pain. Jaw. Hurt. Right. But I cannot help feeling relieved. I help him sit up and I take the chain mail shirt off him. Finally, I manage to get him down to his under shirt. I untie the ropes at the neck and rip down the middle. His chest is so cold. He is still shivering uncontrollably.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-susan? I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-cold-d-d-d-d-d-d!" I take the ripped shirt off him completely.

"I know Caspian, I know. I'm so sorry." I make him sit up once again and I wrap the woolen blanket around his freezing cold chest. I need something else. This wool blanket isn't going to make him warmer. I bring the candle higher and it casts light around the entire room. No windows, one (locked) door, three candles, two flints, Caspian's wet clothes, the wool blanket, and my dress make all the material things in the room. I walk over to the door and bang with my fist.

"Hey!" I yell, "Anyone?" I keep yelling, hoping someone will hear me. Suddenly the door is flung open.

"What do you want?" says a deep voice.

"I need another blanket, a thick one. And a wash clothe and clean water."

"Who do you think I am a servant?" snaps the deep voice.

"Well you did answer the door."

"Well you wouldn't shut up," he says.

"I'm sorry, but my friend has hypothermia and I need another blanket, sugar, and water," I explain, I don't want this guy angry. I'm too tired to fight anymore.

"Fine," he says. I perk up. Well that was certainly unexpected. He closes the door behind him. I run for it, but as I am about to turn the knob there is the clicking of the lock. I bang the door with my fist.

"Damn!" I hiss. I lean my back on the wall and slide down to the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on them. I crawl over to Caspian and lay my head on his chest. I pull him closer and close my eyes. After a few minutes the door opens again.

"Here." There's a plop and the door is shut again. I force my self off Caspian and grab the large blanket. It's thicker than the one Caspian has now. I also grab the water and cloth.

"Come on Caspian, you need to stand, just for a bit." I help him to his feet. I put his dead weight on my back and lay down the thin blanket. As gently as I can, I lay him on top and cover him with the new thicker one. He can't go back to sleep.

"Mother?" Oh boy.

"No Caspian, it's me, Susan."

"Mom? I've missed you! Why did you leave me?" Oh god.

"I'm right here Caspian," I say. He's not registering me. I have to get him moving.

"Caspian come on. Get up. Let's move around." I force him as best I can to his feet and I get him moving. He is heavy. We walk around the room several times then I make him do it with out me. He runs into walls and me a few times, but eventually he stops asking for his mother and starts complaining that it's too hot. This is good. I need to keep his body temperature up. After I see him visibly sweating, I let him sit and relax.

Soon Caspian falls into a troubled sleep. I force myself to stay awake so that I can watch him. But my head starts to fall and my eyelids feel heavy. Before I know it, I am in a deep dreamless sleep.

**OK reader, now it's up to you. please make my day and review this story! i'm almost done. only five more chapters. help me keep motivated!! please R&R!! :DD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: Hey everyone! So I read over my last version of Chapter 10 and I decided it sucked, so I revised it a bit and here it is! The new and improved version of it. So go ahead and let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 10

I awake with a start. It's completely dark and for a moment I forget where I am. I hear peaceful breathing and it calms my own. Light floods into the room and I put a hand up to cover my eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake," says a familiar voice. I feel Caspian rise next to me but before I can move, my hands are bound and we are taken from the room. I hear my stomach growl as we pass a particularly good smelling hallway. Some of the men snicker and I look back at Caspian. He is a bit wobbly on his feet but at least he can stand on his own. We are marched down two flights of stairs and into a very cold basement. I notice the men are all wearing winter coats and furs while Caspian is shirtless and I have a flimsy dress on. We walk down some hallways and I see that there are no windows here either. All the rooms are empty and the further into this basemen we go, the colder it's getting. The men slow their pace and I soon find out why. Ice covers the floors and walls. I exhale a shuddering breath and it comes out frosty white. I look once again to Caspian behind me and he has started to shake again, but upon seeing me looking he straightens up some. _Men, I swear… _

"Fool! Did I not tell you I needed them both healthy? The ceremony must be done tonight and you let one of them catch hypothermia!" shrieked a voice from inside. I didn't catch what the second voice mumbled. The lead guard knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a sweet female voice.

The guards, clearly uncomfortable and regretting this position, pushed Caspian and me into the room. The cloaked figure from before was standing in the center of the icy room and Laurence was at her feet. In the center was also a table that looked much like an altar, but like every other inanimate object in the room, it was frozen over. Caspian and I were shoved to our knees as well before the hooded person. Caspian was shivering more noticeably now and I was starting to shiver as well. I could feel the cold seeping through my dress, and pretty soon, my knees were numb.

"Welcome," said the hooded figure, "Guards, why don't you get my guests something warm to wear and perhaps to eat as well."

Well no sense in waddling. "Who are you?" I demanded.

She laughed. I knew that laugh from somewhere. The figure pulled back her hood and smiled. I heard Caspian echo my gasp. It was the White Witch! Her long white hair burst from the hood and she shook it out like the mane of a lion.

"Hello Susan, daughter of Eve. Hello Caspian my darling." She walked over and ran her middle finger gingerly down Caspian's cheek. I clenched my teeth and let out a low growl. Se turned to me smiling, but upon seeing my cut lip, turned to Laurence.

"Did you do that?" she inquired, her kindness turning to ice like everything else around her. Laurence looked from me to the White Witch and back.

"I had to teach her a lesson," he said simply, rising to his feet. The White Witch walked back to the center of the room where a chair had appeared apparently out of nowhere. She sat herself down, suddenly exhausted. Upon seeing my confused face she explained.

"I am not as young as I once was. I need the royal blood of Adam's son and Eve's daughter to put me back at my full strength since this mongrel's blood was not enough," she said, pointing at Laurence. "Bring her forward."

I struggled against the hands that were pushing me forward and I heard Caspian's protest behind me. However it is cut short by what I believe was the sound of bone hitting flesh. _Thanks anyways love…_ My bonds were cut and my right arm was strapped down the altar like table with a leather restraint. A rope was tied around my other hand and pulled in the opposite direction so I could not use it to free up my now freezing hand. I struggled against both restraints, but seeing as it was me against a large man and a frozen solid table, it didn't help much.

In a graceful move, the White Witch took off her coat to expose her cruel beauty. She was somewhat transparent, which is probably why she needed my blood and Caspian's. She walked over to me and placed an icy finger on my arm. I tried to repress a shiver, but clearly did not do that well because she smiled. Suddenly, she gripped my arm and squeezed, her nails digging into my arm.

"WAIT!" she cried. She released my arm and walked quickly over to Caspian. "Hold him." She took a knife from the guard's belt and waited for the three guards to restrain Caspian. She grabbed his right wrist and sliced open his hand, letting his blood drip on to her very pale skin. She closed her eyes, and when nothing happened, she opened them and cast her gaze on Laurence.

"He is not true Narnian royalty! He is a Talmerine, you fool! He is not the boy I need! Where are the others?" she said, her voice rising with each word until she was screeching at Laurence.

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't—I a-a-a-assumed—" stammered Laurence, clearly frightened. The White Witch walked over to him, suddenly very calm reaching out her hand.

"You're right, my sweet. I will give you another chance alright?" She whispered so softly that I could barely hear her. Regaining some of his pride and posture, Laurence turned to Caspian.

"What shall I do with him?" Laurence asked.

The White Witch gazed at Caspian for a moment. His right hand in a fist and his eyes with a cold hatred staring back at the witch. "Kill him," she said, waving her hand in dismissal, "I have no need for him."

I couldn't help my self, I cried out, "NO!" The guards grabbed Caspian and started hauling him towards the door. I fought against my restraints with all my strength. I heard a strange noise and stopped struggling. The White Witch was laughing. I stared at her, first with anger and then with dread after realizing what I had done.

The White Witch stopped laughing and smiled at me. She walked over to a struggling Caspian. "We should listen to our little queen here," she said, she stroked his cheek and then slapped it. "Take him back to his cell. While I talk to our dear Queen Susan for a moment or two…" She laughed and the guards, after a moment's hesitation started laughing as well. Caspian renewed his struggle against the guards, only to have a fist meet his stomach once more. Once he had left, the White Witch turned to me.

"Now Queen Susan, I have a few questions for you." She smiled at me and I felt a shiver slither its way down my spine.

As Caspian struggled for a breath, the guards led him down the hall back to the cell he had been occupying only moments before. The door was opened and he was thrown inside. The door closed once more and he launched him self at the door with a cry of desperation. His fists banged the door and he cried out to his love.

"SUSAN!" he cried long after he knew the guards were gone and no one could hear him. He slumped down to the floor, his back to the door, exhausted from the hypothermia and excess of physical movement. He sat there for what felt like years when he heard a horrible female scream.

"SUSAN!" he cried, now louder than ever. He cried out to her over and over again until he had no more breath and he just slumped down once more. He sat there clenching and unclenching his hands until he heard someone outside his door.

"Are you sure it's this one?" said a male voice.

"Shh! They'll hear you. And yes, I am sure it's this one," another voice replied.

"Where is the key?" asked the first voice.

A delicate female voice answered, "Here it is." There was a clicking at the lock and Caspian jumped away, braced for a fight. When light flooded the room, he saw three figures in the doorway.

"Caspian. You look like crap." It was Peter!

**So... what did you think? Better eh? Go ahead, press the button and tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **so um yea. Narnia doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the characters. Blah blah blah you know the drill… on with the story! But first a refresher since it has been so long since I updated. Terribly sorry about that.**

Previously on Summer Wars:

Susan was left alone with the ice witch after the Witch finds out Caspian is not true royal blood.

And so it begins (sorry for the crappy refresher, i have a super bad headache) 3 i promise it'll be better next time! ACTION!

I watched Caspian be taken out of the room and it distracted me from the ball of nerves and the fear that was digging a pit into my stomach. Unfortunately, that didn't last long because soon Caspian was gone and I was alone. Well, not exactly. I had the White Witch and a few thugs to look after me. _How sweet…_

"Now Queen Susan, I have a few questions for you and since all the parade is over, I think I can just ask them right out. Now, let's start with the easiest one. Where is darling King Peter?" she asked, her tone sweet.

I clenched my teeth and just glared. Better to say nothing at all than to try to make up a lie that might reveal something. She was going to have to try much harder than this if she wanted me to say something. I looked over to my hand that was starting to turn purple. I couldn't feel the fingers on it anymore.

The Witch's laugh was high and shrill. "Alright, the darling wants to play hard to get. Let's see then." She paused and pretended to be deep in thought, "well then, if you aren't afraid of losing that hand of yours to the ice, well… then again… I think it's cold enough don't you? The blood must have stopped flowing mostly."

She snapped her fingers and one of the guards handed her a glistening silver dagger. The witch pointed it to my wrist and I bit my lip. She then motioned to another guard and said in a sweet voice, "Flip her arm so that the palm is facing up if you please." The guard pulled my hand and twisted my arm so that the soft underside was exposed. I let out a small whimper as my arm screamed with protest.

The White Witch pricked the skin just bellow my wrist and a drop of blood slowly came out. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out.

"Now, let's try again, where is Peter? Or rather…. where is my darling Edmund? I do miss him so," she said stroking the underside of my arm with the flat of the blade. Suddenly she struck me across the face. I let out a small cry as my head snapped to the side. "Answer me!" she screamed. I slowly turned my head to face her trying to muster as much hatred as I could through my glare.

"No," I growled. She dug the knife into the same spot and pulled down a bit. I bit my lip and tried not to scream.

"Tell me," she said. I refused and she pulled the knife farther. She asked again and this time she slid the knife all the way to just bellow my elbow crease. I screeched in pain. It hurt so much. I just kept shaking my head.

"No please, no," I whimpered over and over again. I couldn't think of anything else. My arm was screaming along with me. It was like the cold was intensifying the pain instead of dulling it down.

The White Witch stopped and I hung there, limp and whimpering. My arm had started to bleed but there wasn't much blood flowing. "Alright, I'm done," she said, "Clean up that cut and make sure it doesn't get infected. I need her alive. There's no use spilling her blood now." She turned and backhanded me in the face. I let out another cry and hung limp, the tears slowly flowing down. She waved to the guards restraining me and they let go of the rope. I crumpled to the ground and clutched my arm. "I guess the ceremony can wait another day," she continued, "Her brother will show up here soon enough." She sat back down into the chair and just watched, her icy gaze on me the whole time.

Laurence got up from where he was kneeling and exited the room. When he returned he was carrying two lemons and a large bandage. He cut open the lemon with the dagger and squeezed the juice over the cut. My eye clouded over with a red haze of pain and an animal like scream escaped my throat. Laurence stopped and smiled at me and with that little consciousness and strength I had left, I kicked Laurence as hard as I could. Luckily it hit the spot I had intended. While the guards laughed, I pulled my arm away from the relaxed rope and freed my unfrozen hand. I kicked Laurence once more, but this time in the face. The guards still over come by laughter did not notice my hand was free. I quickly reached over and pulled at the leather binding, clenching my teeth in pain. The queen was yelling at the guards and Laurence but for some strange reason no one was paying any attention to me. Finally I got my frozen hand lose and the spell like laugher broke. I made a run for the door. I saw a hand reach toward me out of the corner of my eye so I pushed myself harder. I felt the fingers curl into my hair and suddenly my head snapped back in pain. I let out a cry and my good hand flew up to my scalp to try and stop the pain. I felt hands grab me and I was soon pinned again. I could feel warmth oozing down my face on the right side and I guessed my forehead was bleeding. I felt my whole body shake with exhaustion, and then my legs gave out from under me and I slumped there, in defeat.

"SUSAN!" cried a voice from the doorway.

I weakly raised my head and tried to focus my eyes on the four figures in the doorway.

"Let. Her. Go," joined another voice.

"Peter," I managed to croak. My eyes finally focused and I saw the most amazing sight I could imagine. There they were, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy. Then I heard the worst sound imaginable. It was laughter. The White Witched laughed as she watched from her throne.

"Hello my darlings, I see today we have a wannabe king, a foreigner, and a traitor," laughed the White Witch. I heard Edmund growl and the Witch turned her full attention to him. "Come now Edmund dear, don't you care for some Turkish Delights?"

Edmund clenched his teeth and started at her but Peter held out his hand. "Easy, Edmund."

"Oh," the Witch laughed her shrill high laugh; "You take orders from him do you? And I was ready to offer so much more…"

"I am not the boy I was, Witch. Now let Susan go."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **The usual, Narnia doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the characters. **

**Notes: I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to all of my readers out there (if I still have any since its been so long) and would like to thank the readers who are in fact still out there for being so very patient with me. I will end the story in the next 2-3 chapters and I hope it will be to all of your satisfactions. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me over the years (yes, years since I've been writing this since 2009) and on with the story!**

Previously, on Melting Summer:

Susan and Caspian were both captured by the White Witch who has been creating unrest in southern Narnia. Susan managed to escape, but was taken again when she tried to go back for Caspian. During her escape, Caspian was tortured by being placed in icy cold water, but Susan and Caspian were reunited. When Susan and Caspian are taken to see the White Witch, she realizes that Caspian is not true royal Narnian blood since he's a Talmerine. She then tortures Susan to try to get a location of her brothers. Susan nearly manages to escape but is too weak to do so because of the torture. Lucky for her, her bothers have just arrived, with Caspian by their side! ON WITH THE STORY!

_"SUSAN!" cried a voice from the doorway._

_I weakly raised my head and tried to focus my eyes on the four figures in the doorway._

_"Let. Her. Go," joined another voice._

_"Peter," I managed to croak. My eyes finally focused and I saw the most amazing sight I could imagine. There they were, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy. Then I heard the worst sound imaginable. It was laughter. The White Witched laughed as she watched from her throne._

_"Hello my darlings, I see today we have a wannabe king, a foreigner, and a traitor," laughed the White Witch. I heard Edmund growl and the Witch turned her full attention to him. "Come now Edmund dear, don't you care for some Turkish Delights?"_

_Edmund clenched his teeth and started at her but Peter held out his hand. "Easy, Edmund."_

_"Oh," the Witch laughed her shrill high laugh; "You take orders from him do you? And I was ready to offer so much more…"_

_"I am not the boy I was, Witch. Now let Susan go."_

The White Witch smiled, "How sweet, but I don't believe you're in the position to argue sweet Edmund." The man holding me had one hand gripping my hair and the other arm wrapping around my neck to position the dagger at my throat. I could feel my arm throbbing by my side, I tried to clench a fist but any movement caused a red-hot blinding pain. He tightened his grip, and I let out a small whimper.

Caspian growled an animal like growl as Peter and Edmund looked over to where I was trapped. Peter looked at my face and when seeing the pain there his eyes immediately went for my arm. Upon seeing the gash, Peter started at the Witch, but Lucy and Edmund held him back.

"Peter don't," said Lucy sternly.

"Now that you all see the positions we're in, and seeing as I'm in such a giving mood, I'm prepared to make you all a deal," she said strolling over to me, "If one of the true sons of Adam is to participate in my ceremony tonight," she continued, she reached where I was standing and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, "I swear not to kill darling Susan." She ran her finger down my jaw and I felt a deep chill in my stomach. I tried to move but I felt the prick of the dagger at my neck and I stilled, clenching my teeth.

"Stop!" yelled Edmund as Caspian watched in horror as a thin stream of blood trickled down my neck. The White Witch smiled and looked over at Edmund.

"I'll do it," he said through clenched teeth.

"Edmund, no," said Lucy, "Peter you can't let him do this!" She looked at Peter for support, but he was staring at Edmund.

"Ed—" Peter started.

"It's not your choice Peter. Narnia needs you and Caspian is a Talmerine," he said firmly.

"Actually, I've changed my mind, I want Peter. He is High King after all," said the White Witch, "His blood will be more effective anyways."

Edmund growled and Peter looked at the White Witch and his free hand curled into a fist. "If I agree to do this, will you let Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian go, unharmed?"

"Yes, yes. Do we have an agreement?" said the White Witch getting impatient.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Peter—"

"Yes," he said, his voice firm.

"Peter, NO!" I screamed but a massive hand covered my mouth and started to pull me away. The man let go of my hair and wrapped that arm around my body, pinning my arms to my side and squeezing the cut. My cry of pain came out muffled and it got a roar from Caspian. Tears blurred my vision but I saw Peter look at Lucy and nod.

"Guards, escort those three out, and restrain King Peter if you please," she said turning back to her chair as if exhausted. Eight men descended on Edmund, Lucy and Caspian and dragged them out of the room while two men relieved Peter of his sword and shield and tied his hands behind his back.

"Laurence," said the White Witch sternly, all playfulness gone from her voice, "will you please finish wrapping that arm? And try not to get kicked again."

Laurence, a blush rising to his already red face, motioned to the man holding me to sit me down on a chair that had magically appeared next to the altar. He strapped in my cut arm again and had the man restrain my other arm while I sat.

"Where was I?" he said, cutting open the second lemon that had fallen on the floor. I clenched my teeth to keep from trembling, but once the acid dropped on my arm I couldn't suppress the scream that tore from my throat.

Peter lurched forward. This action was rewarded by a punch to the stomach and he sank to his knees, gasping for breath.

Laurence squeezed the entire lemon onto my arm and by the end my arm was screaming so loudly I had become numb to the pain. He then took the bandages and wrapped my arm tightly to stop the blow flow.

"Finished your Highness," said Laurence, getting up. The White Witch looked at Peter on his knees and at me confined to the chair and smiled.

"Good," she said. She walked over to Peter and ran her finger down his jaw, "everything is as it should be. Being preparations for tonight."

(_Lucy's point of view_)

"How could you just let her take Susan and Peter? Why didn't we put up a fight?" yelled Caspian at me.

"We were out numbered Caspian. Did you want us all to die?" said Edmund sternly.

"Oh yea? Then what was your brilliant plan? Once you had gotten into the palace, what was your brilliant plan for our rescue?" Caspian yelled sarcastically.

"It was Peter's plan! We were supposed to wait until they were moving Susan. We didn't know she was going to be hurt! We thought you two would be together," Edmund yelled back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" I screamed. They both looked at me astonished, but silent. "Thank you." I started walking back towards the centaurs. We only had a few hours until sun set and we needed to get there and back before then.

"Where are you going?" said Edmund.

"Come on, I have a plan," I said without turning back.

Edmund and Caspian ran to catch up to me. "All right Lucy, what's the plan?" asked Caspian.

I looked at each of them and then sighed, "Peter knew what the White Witch was going to do. He knew that she would want to complete the spell she had tried to do when we first came to Narnia. But since she is weak, she needs a daughter of Eve to bring her back to full strength and a son of Adam to bring her the complete power to rule over Narnia. With that power, not even Aslan can stop her. Peter shared this information with me because he knew that I would be safe since the White Witch already had Susan. He was afraid that she would want you as well Ed and the less people who know about what I'm going to tell you the better.

"The White Witch can only perform the ceremony at the Stone Table. However, since her down fall and since the battle with your uncle, Caspian, the stone table's entrances were all ruined save one. The White Witch knows about this entrance, but so did Peter. He told me that if he was taken and that for some reason we couldn't get Susan, we needed to get back to the Centaurs and set up an ambush. The White Witch won't want to attract attention while she's traveling so she'll only have her deadliest guard with her. We and a group of Centaurs will ambush them at the entrance and get back Peter and Susan and hopefully get rid of the White Witch once and for all," I concluded. I looked at Edmund and Caspian, their faces serious.

"Alright," said Edmund, "Let's go."


End file.
